Moore von Ykesha Questreihe
Ladezone des Landungsschiffs #76 Vom Wind davongetragen #76 Aufgabenverteilung #76 Der Schraubenschlüssel-Schuss #76 Einzigartige Anhängsel #76 Einzigartige Flieger #76 Einzigartige Gelegenheit #76 Einzigartige Legierungen #76 Seid gegrüßt, edle Reptilien! #76 Metallkauf #76 Die Suche nach der Salbe #76 Gnomische Andenken (geht weiter mit Waldläufer Rim'za'ai in der U.Ü.F.) #80 Mit der Kanone ans Ziel (benutze die Kanone bei U.Ü.F.) #76 Verschollene Mannschaft... und Schiffsteile #76 Das Signal #77 Das fehlende Glied #77 Die Verstärkung des Signals #78 Hilfe für Firmroot (geht weiter mit in ) Zusätzliche Quests *Stiefelschlenderers Reiseführer für die Moore von Ykesha (von ) *Ausschiffen (Handwerksfraktionsquest von ) U.Ü.F. 1.0 (Unintended Jettison Location) #77 Saat des Schicksals #77 Ein stinkendes Kostüm #77 Kulturelle Unterschiede #77 Eine Nuknok-Delikatesse #77 Eine unerwünschte Aufgabe (Heroic) #77 Endbearbeitung *77 Alle Systeme... abgeschaltet *77 Genügend thullosianische Proben *78 Die Geheimnisse des Ykeshanischen *79 Die Geheimnisse des Tik-Tok continues from quests starting with at the Dropship Landing Zone #76 Soko-Flucht #76 Nuknok-Scharmützel #76 Der Sache einen Dreh geben #76 Rostige Eimer #76 Das war schrecklich! #76 Inventur #76 Scrapping for Scrap Metal #76 Wühlen nach Schrott #78 Suche nach dem Artefakt (Heroisch) Firmroot Moot *''found at '' #79 Ruin in den Ruinen #78 Eine ungewöhnliche Versammlung #78 Leereberührtes Gift #78 Leereberührte Berufung #78 Informationen überbringen *''zu finden bei '' #78 Eine notwendige Reparatur #78 Eine notwendige Reparatur - versprochen! #79 Eine notwendige Reparatur - diesmal wirklich! *''zu finden bei '' #79 Drecksarbeit #79 Die Abenteuer von Bonk #79 Grünnebel oder kein Grünnebel? #79 Ihre Geheimnisse entschlüsseln *''found at '' #79 Verdächtig Sokokar-mäßig #79 Markiert werden oder nicht markiert werden #79 Soko-was? #*Zeigt, dass Ihr Decks schrubben könnt! #*Schrubbt das Deck - Beltza Magenschlürfer #*Schrubbt das Deck - Yurip Ehrenband #*Schrubbt das Deck - Lieferung nach Gunthaks Hütte #*Schrubbt das Deck - Rohstoffe für die Höhe #79 Eine höhere Bestimmung #*Offiziersausbildung - Häuptling Irtzit Blutweber #*Offiziersausbildung - Lieferung zum Schädelsplitter-Felsen #*Offiziersausbildung - Sir Vipwi Marrswache #*Offiziersausbildung - Tiefseetauchen *''found at and continues from quests starting with at the Dropship Landing Zone'' #79 #79 #79 #79 Additional Quests *79 Tonale Erwiderung (from ) *76 kämpfender Morastfuß (from ) Grobb *78 Grobbs Gunst gewinnen #79 Über alle Berge #79 Schwafelei #79 Zusammenbruch der Kommunikation #79 Nach Hause bringen #79 Alligatorsnacks #79 Egelbleiche #79 Die Eierernte #79 Die laufende Werbetafel #79 Alligatorangriff #79 Scharfe Zähne, lange Schwänze #80 Zubzubs Knabberei, Teil I #80 Zubzubs Knabberei, Teil II #80 Zubzubs Knabberei, Teil III #80 Zubzubs Knabberei, Teil IV #80 Schnallerei #79 Echsenpflege:Ausdünnen der Population #79 Echsenpflege:Fütterungszeit #79 Troll-Delikatessen - Blutbeutel #79 Troll-Delikatessen - Fauna-Pirscher #79 Waren für Grobb - Schnappersicherheit #79 Vernichtet die Feinde von Grobb! - Schädelsplitter-Klan #79 Vernichtet die Feinde von Grobb! - Thullosianer Tupta *78 Tuptas Gunst gewinnen #79 Huldigung auf Ahnengründen #79 Help Haunted #*79 Der Geist sieht Alles #*79 Gefallen, aber nicht vergessen #*79 Die Schmerzen des Verrats #*79 Nicht wirklich tief oder düster #79 Ein seltsamer Patient #79 Ohne Innereien keine Heilung #79 Klinische Baum-Versuche #79 Die Innereien liefern #80 Beer gut, mein Herr #80 Termitenplage, Teil I #80 Termitenplage, Teil II #80 Termitenplage, Teil III #80 Termitenplage, Teil IV *79 Schätze von Tupta - Schädelsplitter-Raubzug *79 Schätze von Tupta - Sturzwelle am Strand *79 Erledigt die Feinde von Tupta! - Schädelsplitter *79 Erledigt die Feinde von Tupta! - Ykeshaner *79 Erledigt die Feinde von Tupta! - Jeden einzelnen! *79 Baum instand halten - Ungeziefervernichtung *79 Baum instand halten - Hausreparaturen *79 Eine Trüffel-Angelegenheit *79 Harte Arbeit für Tupta: Tupta-Spielzeug Die Aussicht *76 Mittagsumtrunk Ackerfleck #80 Die Verderbtheit dezimieren #80 Hungert sie aus! #80 Der verschwundene Pilz #80 Zur Ruhe betten #79 Nieder mit dem scheußlichen Schreiter #79 Leichen in Hülle und Fülle *79 Scheußliche Kristalle #80 Luclinscherben Schattenkluft #80 Kleine Fische (continues with Angeber-Grakk at the Shadowed Cleft) #80 Rast für die Müden #80 Schlagt die Schläger #80 Agentensuche #80 Eine Ratte ist eine Ratte ist eine Ratte (continues with General Rattamus Munsk at the Gunthaks Hütte) *83 Eingefroren in Zeit und Raum (Heroic) #79 Keine Bisse für neue Rekruten #79 Arme, unglückliche Sichter #79 Der Sache auf den Fischgrund gehen #80 Meeresfrüchte #80 Verschärfte Angelegenheit #80 Fisch und Eier? #82 Etwas im Wasser #79 Tintentaten #79 Großvater hasst Haie! #79 Die Faszination von Angelködern #79 Schwingen vor allen Dingen #79 Meeres-Leckereien #79 exotische ykeshanische Spezialität #79 Geheime Gewürze Salziger Segelhafen *80 A Pirate's Tale (from ) *80 Tracking the Croc (from ) Gunthaks Hütte *79 Körner für Vielfraße *79 Den Laden aufmischen *79 Wiedergutmachung des Schadens *79 Die Kakerlaken kommen ... Item triggered * Lore and Legend: Boarfiend * A Rune Awakening: Moors of Ykesha (Sorcerer only) * Rache für den Gefallenen starts from examining a skeleton at in lower Moors on an island Erbe- und Signatur-Quests * Spur in die Vergangenheit (Heroisch) von an der Ladezone des Landungsschiffs * The Shadow Odyssey Questreihe (Heroisch)